1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an adjustment structure for a tailgate. More specifically, the present invention relates to a tailgate adjustment structure that centers a tailgate between two side portions of a tailgate support structure and reducing side-to-side endplay of the tailgate between the portions of the tailgate support structure.
2. Background Information
Pick-up trucks have increased in popularity in recent years. Basically a pick-up truck has a storage bed in which a tailgate is pivotally mounted to side support portions of the storage bed. Tailgates in vehicles such as pickup trucks are typically designed to include a gap between the sides of the tailgate and the side support portions of the vehicle. One problem that often arises is the centering of the tailgate between the side support portions. This problem can result in the tailgate having an awkward appearance if not adequately centered between the side support portions.
Further, the hinge assemblies on such tailgates can sometimes have endplay where the tailgate can move from side-to-side between the side supports. When there is sufficient endplay, the tailgate can rattle when the vehicle goes over a bump or is being driven on a rough road. This noise can be annoying to the passengers.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved hinge assembly for a tailgate that includes lateral adjustment for centering the tailgate and/or reducing endplay of the hinge assembly. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.